The Pie Mystery
by pink5ive
Summary: AU: No magic, no curse. Just regular people. Two people met under odd circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Want Some Pie?**

_This is freaking delicious, I wonder if I can sneak in the kitchen and get another slice._ She told herself as she looks around wondering where she could find the kitchen. Finally she saw one of the waiters stepping out of the swinging doors. She walked slowly and carefully to not make unnecessary attraction, when she was sure she was cleared she quickly stepped inside. She looks around and luckily most of the kitchen staff was on a break, she smiled to herself and made her way to the dessert station when she was suddenly halted as she realized that she's not alone. And not the only one who wanted more of that delicious, scrumptious yummy apple pie.

The woman turns around while holding a box of pie and stopped immediately as she saw someone infront of her. She instantly composed herself and cleared her throat. "Hello." She said as she put the box at the counter separating her with this woman who has absolutely beautiful chocolate colored eyes. "Would you like a slice?" she asked innocently as she opened the lid and revealed 3 slices of pie left.

"Thank you. That would be lovely." She smiled and took a seat opposite the woman with mesmerizing green eyes as she sliced her a piece of pie and put some whip cream on it. The silence was beginning to get uncomfortable and she can't take it anymore. "I'm-" she was about to tell her name when she was cut off by the moan that the other woman produced as she took a bite from her pie.

"This is delicious..!" she sang to the other woman as she took another piece to her fork and offered the other slice to the one infront of her. "I think I can live my whole life eating this everyday." She thinks out loud.

The chocolate eyed woman stops immediately midway on eating her pie and looked at her companion "You can't eat this for the rest of your life." She said a matter-of-factly "it's unhealthy… even though it's absolutely delicious." She finished telling her as she took her first bite.

The other woman looked at her and immediately smiled "Okay Miss Literal." She scoffed as she scrapped her plate with her fork. She looked at the woman infront of her and realized at how beautiful her eyes was, they were chocolate brown, she'd never seen anything like it. She unconsciously smiled as she was mesmerized by her brown eyes.

The brown eyed woman felt like she was being watched as she looks up she saw that the woman accompanying her was looking intently at her. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable so she started talking "What brings you here in this party?" she asked as she looks at her and copied her companion's earlier actions. She noticed how adorable she is when she scrunched her nose and was mesmerized when she saw her smile.

"Nothing that's worth telling." She sighed as she looked at the hair of the woman infront of her. It was chopped brunette that falls around her face, she wants to run her hands and feel her soft hair around her fingers. _Wow she's so pretty…stop drooling!_ She cleared her throat and straightens her back "Anyway, how about you?" she pointed her fork towards the brunette "Don't like your date that's why you're sneaking in here?" she wiggled her brow towards her.

The brunette arched her perfectly left brow "Well that's presumptuous of you." The green eyed woman widened her eyes in shock. "What?" she asked her companion.

"Are you serious? You don't have a date in this big event?" she asked the brunette and pointed towards her emphasizing what she meant. "Look at you! Anyone who didn't asked you to be their date tonight is either blind or stupid." She honestly told her _I would definitely ask you out_ she said internally.

The brunette blushed at the green eyed woman's outburst about her. She cleared her throat as she got herself together "Dates are over rated. Besides I don't need one to be here." The woman opposite her ran her fingers along her long curly blonde hair.

The blonde contemplated on what her companion told her and realized "So you're a doctor?" The brunette nodded towards her "Hmmm…didn't see that one coming." _Wow she's pretty and smart_ she thought to herself. "What do you specialize on?" she asked curiously.

"I'm a head of an ER Department." The brunette informed her proudly. The blonde whistled at the information she just accumulated clearly amazed by the woman _She's pretty, smart and successful _the blonde internalized as she becomes mesmerize to her by the minute. "How about you?"

The blonde puffed her cheeks before answering the question "I'm not a doctor." She blurted out.

"Ahh. So you're the one who has a date that you're escaping from?" The brunette patted herself back by the deduction she just gave.

The blonde squinted her eyes at her the woman infront of her "Well that's presumptuous of you." She copied the woman's earlier words to her "Besides not only doctors are invited to this event." She smirked at the brown eyed brunette as she saw her wracking her brain on who or what she's doing at the event. She started to look around for a small container for the last piece of pie that she's definitely stealing.

Preoccupied by the blonde's statement, she didn't notice that her companion had already busied herself on the cupboards until the blonde shouted "Aha! Finally." The green eyed woman turns around with a small container towards her as she carefully transfers the last remaining apple pie to the container. She looked up and saw the brunette eyeing her anxiously "What?" she shrugged her shoulders and gestured to the pie. "I'm not gonna leave that pie all alone in the fridge you know." She informed her and produced a hearty chuckle from the brunette. _Wow if she laughs all the time like that I would definitely mar…woah! Easy there big shot you just met her… crap! I don't even know her name._

"How considerate of you." The brunette smirked at her and pointing at the container "You must really like that pie if you're willing to commit a felony." The blonde smiled at her and she gave the blonde a matching full blown smiled as well.

_Stop it! Remember you're mission! Find out her name _she told herself "I'm sorry we've already been talking for a while and I have no idea what's your name." she smiled shyly "but I sure know what you do for a living." She smirked at the brunette.

The brown eyed woman blushed at the thought of this mystery woman knowing that kind of information towards her yet she didn't know anything about the blonde in front of her except that she's not a doctor. "You're right I forgot my manners…" she shakes her head in embarrassment "I'm -" she was suddenly cut off again by the back doors with one of the kitchen staff back from his break.

Both women glared directly at the person who interrupted their most important conversation to date. The blonde cleared her throat and tried to act as if everything's normal or out of the ordinary. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked innocently.

The staff looked at her for a moment before answering her directly "Not here."

The blonde breathed out a puff of air as she looked at her companion to invite her back to the party but was surprised that the beautiful brown eyed brunette was no longer there. Not only the woman has gone missing but also her delicious pie. _Damn! She stole my pie. _The blonde chuckled as she stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You!**

The brunette was fixing her clothes to the cabinet when her friend burst in from the door "Hey I just remembered something. Do you think she'll be here too?" Kathryn asked her.

She furrowed her brows not sure what her bestfriend was asking but at the back off her mind she has a feeling who she's talking about. "Who?" she asked innocently.

Kathryn looked at her in disbelief like she should know exactly who she's talking about and she does know. "Who else!? The Pie Mystery Woman that you met **2 months ago**." The blonde shouted at her. Regina just doesn't want to get her hopes up besides it's a long shot she'll be here again.

"I doubt that she'll be here." She reasoned although she really wished her Pie buddy will be at the conference. "besides she's not a doctor."

"Even if she's not a doctor she was at the event last time." Kathryn explained to her that there is still hope. "Besides you don't know what she does. She could be an event organizer or something." The blonde walked towards her and plopped to her bed.

_Why didn't I ask her name!?_ She was berating herself _Oh yeah! That's right we were rudely interrupted by that probably bake as cake kitchen staff_. "May I ask why you are suddenly interested about this woman?" she asked her friend.

Kathryn looked at her like she has three heads "Are you kidding me. Regina you've met this woman for a couple minutes and when you got back you can't stop gushing about her."

Regina looked at her friend as if she'd said something absurd "I did not gush!" she told her with wide eyed "I remember telling you how she was stealing a pie and how -"

"And how you were mesmerized by her green eyes and how beautiful was her long blonde curly hair." Kathryn said with a sweet voice making a failed impersonation of her friend.

"I did not say any of those!" Regina threw a pillow to the blonde "She was rude." _Actually she was nowhere near rude_. She sighed and lay beside Kathryn "She's also presumptuous." _that one's true_.

"Fine. Deny all you want but I know you are intrigued by her." Her bestfriend rolled to her side and faced her. Regina knows she is right and she can't stop thinking of the mystery woman since she met her. The brunette shook her head trying to clear her head from the woman "Alright" Kathryn looked at her watch and saw that they should be somewhere else within an hour "We need to go to the hall, we don't wanna miss that welcoming dinner." She said as she pat her bestfriend on the leg before she got up. "I'm hungry."

The brunette sighed as she was reminded of the reason why they were there. She grunted as she was sure that this whole week will be somewhat boring. The brunette sighed heavily as she heard Kathryn shouting to her "Regina! Get up. We'll be late."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Regina and Kathryn just finished the welcoming dinner of the conference and they are waiting for their other colleagues to join them. "That was boring. I can't wait to go out tonight." The blonde squeezed Regina's arms excitedly about the night to come. "So did you see her anywhere?" she asked the brunette for the third time of the night. "I'm so regretting why I didn't go to that event with you." She was definitely intrigued by this mystery pie woman.

Regina chuckled at her bestfriend's enthusiasm "Relax as soon as I see her you'll be the first to know." She told her as they walk out to the hall and into the lobby. As they neared the reception area they heard couple of their colleagues calling them and Kathryn volunteered to be the one to talk to them and left the brunette for a minute. Regina looked at her purse for their card to their room when she saw a glimpse of something familiar at the door but before she could confirm if her guess was right Kathryn took her arm and drag her to the other side. It took her a couple of minutes before she excused herself and skipped back to the reception area. As she reach the area the mystery woman was nowhere to be found but she saw another glimpse of the her entering the elevator unfortunately she didn't make it in time but as she look up she saw where the lift was heading so she took the next elevator and hoped it was the right floor.

As she got to the floor there's only one problem she has, one big problem, there are 10 rooms. _This is stupid! Regina what are you doing, you're not even sure if it's her_. She chastised herself, she took a deep breath and braced herself on what's on the other side of the door. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled to herself as she knocks on a random door.

It took almost 8 minutes for someone to open the door and immediate disappointment graced her face as a man opened the door. "Can I help you?" he asked flirtatiously towards her.

She grimaced at how greasy he looked "Sorry wrong room." _Definitely wrong room and definitely a bad idea._ She walked as far away as possible from the room _this is a mistake_ she berated herself _get out now before you make a bigger mistake_. She can here the guy calling her but she walked faster with her head down and didn't notice the woman getting out of another room until they collided. "Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't loo-"

When she looked up she was frozen for a minute at how gorgeous the woman infront of her was. The first thought she got was _If this woman is with __**my**__ mystery woman I don't think I can compete with her…woah slow down Regina you don't even know her! Stop assuming. _The tall brunette woman smiled at her with her whole teeth "It's okay, don't worry about it. No harm done." She was almost closing the door when someone yelled inside.

"Hey you forgot this!"

When Regina looked inside, she was shocked and relieved for a minute or was it longer she doesn't know, there she was, the woman that invaded her thoughts for 2 months. A blonde was standing inside the room holding a piece of what looks like underwear towards the taller brunette standing beside Regina _Oh yeah, this was a mistake_. The brunette immediately lowered her head and tried to walk away as much as possible. She pushed the elevator button as many times as she could as if that could make it come faster. Just as the elevator was a floor away that's when she heard someone behind her.

"Hey! Are you running away from me?" Regina slowly turned around and saw the blonde standing a few feet from her and the taller brunette walking towards her. The mystery woman smirked at her.

_Damn! Definitely worth it_ Regina gave herself a high five. The brunette gave her a practiced smile and played clueless "I'm sorry, have we met?" she looked directly at the blonde and not sure if she saw disappointment. Then the elevator arrived and the taller brunette went in as she also did but before the doors completely closed the blonde jumped right in.

"You stole my pie." The blonde said proudly with her hands on her back pockets and leaned closer to the Regina's side as if she was whispering but loud enough to be heard at the whole area.

Regina scoffed and shook her head with this woman's audacity "I did not steal your pie and that wasn't even yours."

"Aha!" she pointed at the brunette "You _do_ remember me." Ruby looked at both of them with her raised eye brows waiting for more to unfold. "Unless you know, that's how you do it, meet people and after having such good time with them you steal their pies." Emma explained to her then continued "and then pretend you don't know them when you clearly **do** remember them." She gave the brunette another one of her smirks with satisfaction. She sighed deeply like she was relieved that the brunette does remember her "By the way before anything or _anyone_ interrupts us again, I'm Emma." She gave her hand out for a shake as the doors open to the lobby.

Regina walked pass her towards the lobby ignoring her hand. _This could be a little payback and now I know her name_ she applauded herself. "Nice to know your name." she smiled at Emma as she followed Regina out the elevator.

Ruby leaned closer to Emma and whispered to her "So that's the Pie Lady? She's gorgeous." She chuckled "No wonder why she occupied that pretty head of yours for weeks." She said to Emma as she taps the blonde's head.

Emma looked at her as if telling her to stop embarrassing her "Rubes could you not…" she tried to tell her friend to not screw up her plan.

Ruby raised her hands in surrender "Okay… backing off now." She told the blonde while heading outside "See you soon" she waved to her and mouthed _good luck_ while eyeing towards Regina.

Emma shook her head while she walked towards Regina and bumping their shoulders "I've already told you my name…" she smiled at her as they stopped to the side near a table.

"And now we're even." Regina just kept quiet until the blonde gets the hint that she's not gonna tell her, her name. She looked around hoping to see Kathryn anywhere near since she feels like she needs her help_. I don't understand, I can't get her out of my mind for months and now that she's here I'm almost avoiding her, this really is a mistake. Kathryn where are you when I need you?_ She internally chastised herself.

"You're really not gonna tell me your name are you?" The woman asked Regina a little disappointed that she won't get an answer from her. She looked down at the floor completely missing the conflicted expression from the brunette then she look back up immediately like she just got an idea. "If you're not gonna tell me your name. Then why are you looking for me?" she asked with her raised left brow.

Regina was stunned by the blonde's statement but she quickly put her mask back and lied to her so she won't look pathetic "No, I am not looking for you." she flatly lied to her and scoffed at the blonde's idea even though she was right. "Besides I could be on the same floor as you." She reasoned to Emma.

Emma sniggered at her "Lie… total and utter lie." Regina was offended at her accusations even if it was true but still. Too bad for her though, because Emma is a human lie detector but the brunette doesn't know that, yet.

"Excuse me." Regina pressed her hand to her chest to slow her heart rate "I am not a liar." The brunette wished her bestfriend would suddenly appear by her side now and rescue her from this embarrassment that she created. "You don't have any proof of that."

Emma arched her left brow as if telling her that she accepted the challenge "What are you talking about, you just told me." She smirked at the brunette as Regina gave her, her own arching eye brow telling her to continue "You're facial expression." the blonde crossed her arms across her chest as she focus on the woman opposite her.

The brunette does the same as she took a breather "My expression?" she asked mockingly while hiding her nervousness as it gets longer by the second.

"When you saw me at the door, you smiled for just a blimp second." Emma told her as if that's the biggest clue but before she could make a comeback Emma continued on walked closer towards her "and then there's your body reaction just know when I asked you if you were looking for me, you raised your chin boss because you were embarrassed that I just caught you on the act." The blonde stepped closer to Regina as she continued "and you gave me a rigid repetition of my question." Emma finally stepped back from the brunette.

Regina released her breath that she didn't notice she was holding until she had some space from the blonde. She looked at her not knowing whether she'll be creeped out or amazed by what the Emma just did. She cleared her throat still trying to hold her façade.

Emma smiled "Well if that didn't convinced you…" the blonde shoot her brows up as she slowly told her and pointed at her hand "My guess is that the card you're holding is your room key." The brunette's eyes grew like saucers "and it tells me that you're 2 floors above me."

Regina was afraid to look down because that would just make it real. That she is holding her room key the whole time. She was so preoccupied by the mystery woman when she saw her that she forgot she was holding it. Just when she was about to say something to save herself from this embarrassment someone yelled at her.

"Regina!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Now What!?**

"Regina!"

The brunette closed her eyes as she heard her name being called by Kathryn. When she looks up she saw Emma's smile widening at the information she just learned. _Great! Now she knows my name, so much for withholding information _Regina told herself as she dig herself deeper on to a whole.

"Regina, there you are." Kathryn breathlessly told her as if she's been running. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She informed her bestfriend as she noticed the brunette's face was getting redder by the second. That's when she realized that Regina's not alone. She looked to the side and saw a smiling woman looking at both of them. _Piercing green eyes? Check, long curly blonde hair? Check check check, gush worthy? BIG CHECK! No wonder that was Regina's reaction towards her. She looks like a princess._ She nodded to herself _this is definitely Pie Mystery Woman._

Emma looked at Kathryn as she was being sized up by Regina's friend then she smirked at the brunette. The blonde cleared her throat and held up her hand for a shake towards Kathryn "You must be _Regina's_ friend." She emphasized on the brunette's name as she gave her, her victory smile.

Kathryn gladly shook her hand "Yes! I'm Kathryn and you are…" she anxiously waited for the woman infront of her to give her an answer so she can finally complete the last piece of her puzzle which is, knowing The Pie Mystery Woman's name. Who not only intrigued her but kept her bestfriend in an endless trance for weeks.

"Emma… my name's Emma." They smiled at each other as they introduced themselves "So what brings you guys here?" she asked Kathryn while she waited for Regina to compose herself which the brunette was very thankful for because she knows she has a lot of explaining to do to her bestfriend once Emma is gone.

"Conference" Kathryn answers uninterestedly to the green eyed woman. "How 'bout you?" she asked her.

"Work." Emma told her directly as she took a breather "You're a doctor too?" she smiled to her as she sneaks a glimpse to Regina.

Kathryn nodded waiting for Regina to say something but it looks like she won't be talking anytime soon so she continued the conversation. "Yes, I am." She smiled at the green eyed blonde then an idea struck her mind "How long are you staying here?" she asked Emma excitedly.

Emma gave her a saddened smile that didn't go unnoticed by her "Actually…" the blonde ran her fingers on her long curls as she looked at Regina then back to Kathryn "This is my last night. I'm leaving early tomorrow."

Kathryn immediately clapped her hands "That's perfect!" she told her then immediately regretted it and looked at Emma in embarrassment "Well perfect for the night but too bad it's you're last night." The blonde felt sad then continued to try to make it up to the green eyed woman "We're going out for the night…so why don't you come with us?" it was more of a command than request. Regina's eyes bucked out and started shaking her head slightly towards to her bestfriend.

That didn't go unnoticed by Emma, even though she wanted to spend time with Regina she also doesn't want to be with them if she's unwanted, especially when it's Regina who doesn't want her to be there. As much as she wants to be with her she doesn't want to make things hard for the brunette. "Uhmm… I think I'll pass on that one." She gave both of them a tight lipped smile as she stepped further back.

Kathryn quickly nudged her bestfriend while the green eyed woman was looking someplace else, she gestured for her to convince Emma to join them and she finally gave up. Regina cleared her throat to get the blonde's attention and when Emma looked at her she gave her a smile, not just any smile but a genuine smile "I would be really glad if you could join us." The blonde replied with her adorable smirk and nodded towards them as she agreed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They entered the club with their other colleagues including Emma, it took them a while to get a table since the club was packed, after all it's the weekend. Kathryn desperately wanted to have a chat with her bestfriend on how she found her Pie Mystery Woman but she also doesn't want to be in the way. After all this is the only night those two have together, who knows when they'll see each other again. She tapped Regina's shoulder and leaned to the side and whispered "Why aren't you talking to her?" she asked as she saw Emma talking to one of their colleagues on the other side who was clearly hitting on the blonde.

The truth was Regina has no idea what to say. It feels surreal to her, they haven't seen each other for weeks and the only time they'd spent together was a few minutes in a kitchen eating pie and now she's right beside her but had no idea what she should do. It feels like someone you created from your mind came to life and you're like old buddies but you're not. She's not afraid of her she's just nervous, really nervous. Nervous that Emma won't like her or she won't like Emma, after all those times that she spent thinking about her now that she's here and she just shut down. _I need a drink_ the brunette can't take it anymore she finally stood up "I'm gonna order us some shots." She announced to the group and proceeds to go to the bar.

Emma immediately excused herself and followed the brunette, as she reached the bar Regina had already dawned two shots of tequila she leaned her arms at the counter and faced Regina "Hey… look if you don't want me here…" she trailed off as she gestured towards the exit. Regina glared her as if telling her not to dare leave.

"Please, don't be so full of yourself." Regina scoffed at her as she rolled her eyes, _what are you doing!?_ She berated herself "Not everything concerns about you." _you want her there don't blow her off!_ She was confused she doesn't wanna sound like she don't care but she doesn't want to look desperate too.

Emma being Emma noticed the conflicted look on the brunette as she took another shot, she smiled to herself as she straightened her stance and tap Regina's shoulder. The brunette closed her eyes and sighed before she looked at the blonde with her arched brow "Hi, I'm Emma.." the blonde started as she gave her a smile.

Regina looked at her questioningly "I know…" as if she's out of her mind.

The blonde sniggered at her then she continued with her plan "We met a few months ago." She told the brunette.

Regina was baffled by what's happening "What are you doing?" she creases her forehead.

Emma leaned to the counter while she took her shot of tequila "I'm doing a do over." She informed the woman "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I was all of a sudden on your face." She said as she gave the brunette a shy smile "I didn't mean to step on any of your boundaries."

The brunette saw the sincerity of the woman and then that face that she gave. That's why she likes the blonde, that's why she kept thinking about Emma all those weeks. Those eyes, her expressive eyes that shows her sincerity and genuine emotions, it makes her feel something that no one has before. Well, actually she has felt this before but there is still something more about it that she can't explain. And it makes her happy as she feels comfortable with the blonde. No one has made her instantly feel like that before even Kathryn. It took her months just to feel comfortable around her, she looked at the blonde and smiled as she looks down and let her hair fall down her face.

Emma gasped at how the brunette's hair falls around her face just now, she was lost for a moment taking in how beautiful she was. _Wow_ then Regina looked back at her and gave her a full genuine smile letting her know she'll go with it. "Is that a yes?" Emma smiled and bends her knees a little as she take a sneak at the brunette's beautiful chocolate eyes "Yeah? Yeah?" she waited till the brunette give her a go. Regina looked at her on eye level as she gave her a smile and nodded towards her. The blonde nodded with her "Okay, awesome. So…." She clapped her hands together like a kid.

The brunette laughed and as she was about to start her side of the conversation someone cut her off **_again! _**"Hey ladies! Sorry to interrupt but…" Kathryn stands between them as she reached for the tequila shots they ordered "We've been waiting for this" she immediately stop her bestfriend as she was about to help her "No! Both of you stay here, catch up and stuff." She wiggled her brows to the brunette playfully as she walked away carrying the shots and looked back at Regina mouthing _Have fun_!

The brunette shook her head as she chuckled at her bestfriend's antics. "I'm sorry about her." She said to the blonde feeling heat from her cheeks from embarrassment.

"It's okay." Emma waved her hand as she sat down next to the brunette as she ordered drinks to the bartender. "So…" she smiled to the woman beside her "I'm Emma, we met months ago." She leaned closer to the brunette as she continued "there was an event and then you.." she pointed at her and Regina playfully pointed at herself in shock "Yes, you don't play like it's not." She chuckled to the brunette "you went to the kitchen to score some pie and that's how we met." She finished as their drinks finally arrived. The bartender gave Emma her vodka tonic and Regina an apple martini.

Regina was surprised when the drink was placed infront of her. She didn't realize that her companion had ordered for her "Aren't you smooth." She flirted with the blonde. "And you make it sound like I'm doing something illegal. 'Scoring some pie'" she repeated the blonde's words.

Emma blushed by the brunette's flirtatious tone and it gave shivers down her spine. She looked at Regina with an accusing finger "Hey! You're deflecting. It's your turn."

The brunette dramatically sighed and slumps her shoulder as she looked at Emma and gave her a small smile "I'm Regina and I do remember you." She told the blonde as she took a sip from her drink "we ate pie together but we didn't get the chance to know each other's name."

Emma was pleased that the brown eyed woman was going along with her idea "but you do know that I'm not a doctor and I know that you are." She added then continued on getting to know more about the woman "Now that those are out of the way. Maybe now it's time to now new things about each other." She hoped on every deity there is that she won't get shut down by the brunette.

Regina cleared her throat and finished her drink before she answered the blonde "I like black coffee, I like to cook, I like apples, I'm a morning person even though I work late I like to wake up early." She informed the woman beside her as Emma just stared at her the whole time. She leaned closer to the blonde and whispered flirtatiously "and my favorite color is red." She said as she gave her a wink.

Emma chocked as she was sipping her drink and quickly felt all kinds of heat throughout her body "Okay…well I… like to eat, the only thing I know how to cook are breakfast food." She said proudly to her "I do like mornings especially sunrise but I like to sleep in." Regina chuckled at the blonde's contradicting confessions she was telling her "I'm not a big coffee drinker but I really love hot cocoa with whip cream on top sprinkled with cinnamon." She moaned as she remembered the taste.

"You really like sweets, don't you?" the brunette asked as she ordered another round of drinks and shots of tequila and another and another and another until they were giggling like a couple of high school words. Regina was starting to feel lightheaded and she wants to do something other than sitting on the bar. "Come on let's dance." She took Emma's hand and drags her to the dance floor.

_Seen those bright brown eyes_

_With tears coming down_

_She deserves a crown_

_But where is it now? Mama, listen_

_Senorita, I feel for you_

_You deal with things that you don't have to_

_He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm_

_But you could feel this real love_

_If you just lay in my_

_Ah, ah, arms_

_Ah, ah, arms_

_Ah, ah, arms_

_Ah, ah, arms_

As soon as they reached the dance floor Regina faced her and started swaying her hips as she raised her hands above her head. Emma smiled at her and was fascinated by the brunette's movement. _How did she get all sexy and sultry by a flip of a hair and those hips,_ the blonde's smile widened as Regina kept getting closer to her and her lightheadedness is just getting worse. Emma has absolutely no idea what to do, she's not a dancer and it makes her feel awkward so she just started shaking her shoulders and head like a kid.

Regina noticed the blonde's awkward dancing situation and she couldn't stop giggling at how adorable she is. Today might be the blonde's lucky day, she turned around and emphasized her back side to the blonde's and started pressing her back towards Emma's chest first and they started swaying together. Regina started feeling the blonde's hands running down simultaneously from her shoulder to her hands then ran back up and slowly sliding down her back until they reached the brunette's hips. She gasped as Emma pulled her closer.

_How would you like to fly?_

_That's how my queen should ride_

_But you still deserve the crown_

_Well, hasn't it been found?_

_Mama, listen_

_Senorita, I feel for you_

_You deal with things, that you don't have to_

_He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm_

_But you could feel this real love_

_If you just lay in my_

_Ah, ah, arms_

_Ah, ah, arms_

_Ah, ah, arms_

_Ah, ah, arms_

Emma can feel the brunette getting tense so she held her tighter trying to comfort her. The brunette finally started to relax towards her hold and leaning more comfortable towards Emma. Regina felt how soft Emma was and how gentle she was, she haven't felt this kind of comfort to anyone before or maybe it's just because she had too many drinks and it's already getting into her head.

As Regina lean back her head to the blonde's shoulder and exposing her neck she felt light feathery kisses from her shoulder moving up to her neck while they still sway to the music together. Regina felt like her knees are going jello then she felt a faint tongue at the shell of her ear proceeded with some teeth she almost moaned but she restrained herself. She did grind her tush to the blonde's front and she could hear her gasped for breath as she felt Emma's hands tighten on her hips. Regina reached to her back and curled her fingers under Emma's long blonde hair as she look back at her and they hold their gazes at each other for a while as the song goes to an end and the brunette can see Emma mouthing the words of the song _It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?_

_Yeah, ladies _

_I don't know but I'm thinking 'bout really leaving with you_

_Sing it one more time_

_It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?_

_Ladies_

_I don't know but I'm thinking 'bout really leaving with you_

_It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?_

_Ladies_

_I don't know but I'm thinking 'bout really leaving with you?_

(Senorita by Justin Timberlake)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina was woken by the sunlight streaming through her room window as she slowly woke up. She grunted with the headache she was starting to feel make its way known to her. She smiled while she was stretching feeling happiness, then it hit her, she met her Pie Mystery Woman and her name is Emma then they started talking and they went to a club with her bestfriend, Kathryn and other colleagues, she had a nice and fun conversation with Emma. She chuckled as she said her name again _Emma_, then things became a bit of a blur. There were a lot of drinks then dancing after that _Oh! They were dancing…_ she slowly turned to lay on her back trying not to stir anyone beside her and when she finally looks she was shocked.

There was no one there. She ran her hands at the opposite side of the bed not knowing what she was expecting. Then her eyes widened she slowly started tapping the covers above her body then when it reached her neck she slowly lifted the cover and was surprised. She was fully clothed, top to bottom. She didn't know whether she will be disappointed or relieved. As she got up she looked around the bed, the bed side table, the living room but there was nothing. No sign of Emma being there, she slumped down to the couch as Kathryn steps out of her room. The blonde looked at her then she leaned to the side to sneak a peek on Regina's room. Regina rolled her eyes at her antics and sighed "She's not there."

Kathryn looked at her saddened by the news as she sat next to her "Well, she did tell us it was her last night." The brunette looked at her and can't believe she forgot that Emma has an early flight. But still, she didn't left anything, not even a note. "So what happened last night?" Kathryn excitedly asked and she just gave her a grunt knowing it would take a couple of days for her bestfriend to die down.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was arranging the bed when something fell down and rolled in under the bed. She knelt down as she feels for it but something got in the way. She took it and when she looked what it was it just says…

_Really had a great time with you, we should definitely get together some time. Maybe, over coffee? Give me call anytime. 555-312-7934_

- _Pie Buddy _

She looked at it then crumpled it before she threw it to the trash bin and continued on fixing the bed. The cleaner gave a one last look to the room to see if anything is amiss before she leave and proceed to the other rooms on her schedule.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: This Time **

There was a soft knock at the door before it was opened by a small woman who was on her 20s with short bob haircut. "You're 9:30 is here." Her boss looked at her and gestured to let them in.

While at the reception area the blonde was busy reviewing papers when someone stood beside her and when she looked she was surprised "Hey!" she said, the woman looks at her with confusion on her face. She pointed to herself "we've met before at th-" the blonde was cut off by someone coming from the other side.

The woman that the blonde was talking to looks at the newly arrived person heading towards her "They're ready for you." She gestured for her to be followed by the woman.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She said to the blonde then she followed the person holding the door for her. As they walked towards the conference room she can't stop thinking about the blonde that she met earlier. _She looks so familiar, where have I seen her before?_ She suddenly bumped to the woman she was following infront of her as she stop at the conference room. "So..sorry…. I didn't mean to.."

"It's alright" she smiled at their guest "They're all inside now." She pointed to the closed door. "If you need anything just let me know." She gave her a smile before she walked away.

The woman took a big deep breath before she knocks and proceeded to open the door without confirmation "Good morning" she looks at the 6 people inside the conference room and she suddenly stopped on her tracks to the woman standing behind the table looking directly at her.

The other woman just looks at her and held up her hand for a shake "I'm Doctor Regina Mills" the woman took her hand and shook it sincerely "you must be the consultant?"

"Yes, I am." She smiled genuinely at her "Emma Swan" she told the brunette "I'm here to interview each of you with Doctor Mills." She told to the other five people as she took a seat near the brunette.

"Let's begin." Regina took the first paper as she called the first person they're about to interview.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Thank you Mr. Trent, we'll let you know soon." Regina told him as she prepared her papers before they're break. She was nervous of this part because as soon as the interviews are over she knows there's no way they won't talk. She isn't even sure if she can keep a conversation with the blonde without being angry.

As soon as their last interviewee walked out Emma looked at the brunette "Dean of Medicine huh? Wow.." the blonde waited for Regina to look at her but when the brunette did she just gave Emma a constricted smile and went back to what she was doing. She sighed as she think of how to get the brunette to talk to her "It's nice to see you again…" no reaction and Regina kept her back towards her "You still look the same." Emma was captivated by the brunette's beauty, it's like each time she sees her it just gets better and better and _hotter_. Definitely hotter with those power suits she's wearing.

Regina snickered as she finally turns and looks at the blonde. "I thought Mr. Langdale was supposed to work with me?" she asked Emma directing on a different topic.

"Yeah sorry about that." The blonde opened her arms telling her _she's all that she's got_. "He's sick so… he asked me to take over." She sighed dramatically since she knew that Regina wasn't happy seeing her "I'm sorry….but, I'm the one you gonna have to work with for this assignement."

"I'll see you tomorrow Miss Swan." Was the last thing she said before she went outside.

Emma jogged trying to catch up to the brunette, as soon she reached her side she put her hand on Regina's arm that stopped her from walking "Hey, did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently.

Regina faced her with such confidence and superiority that the blonde haven't seen on her, yet she can sense that there's an underlying annoyance towards her "I'll see you with the reviews tomorrow Miss Swan." She said before she went straight to her office.

Emma was not expecting that from the brunette. What she showed her was totally different from the woman that she had spend time before today. "What the hell did I do wrong?" she mumbled to herself as she walks out of the hospital.

While at the reception area Kathryn saw the whole thing between Regina and Emma and as soon as she saw the blonde leave she went straight to Regina's office. "How did it go?" she asked her bestfriend as she saw her sitting at the couch with her head resting at the backrest. "Did Anna know who you are?" she asked her composing herself from lashing out towards the blonde. The truth was she had a feeling that what's-her-face was something worth it but she guess she was wrong.

"Emma" Regina mumbled towards her.

"What?"

"Her name's Emma." The brunette looked at her bestfriend "_Emma Swan_."

Kathryn sat right next to her "Okay, what does she want?"

Regina looked at her like she's asking for help. "She's our consultant." Kathryn was shocked by the brunette's confession and Regina continued on "Mr. Langdale is sick and she's the one that took over." She grunted as she remembered what that meant "So we're going to work together for a week or more."

"That sucks." Kathryn told her honestly but then thought of something else "Since that you'll two will be together for a while maybe you can use that time also to clear things up between the two of you." She suggested to her.

"Can't mix business with pleasure, dear." Regina carefully eyed her bestfriend.

The blonde laughed "Come on, your both adults, she seems very professional and I know you are." She reasoned with her bestfriend "look nothing happened between the two of you. I mean there was something there but like you told me it didn't go that far." Kathryn explained to her "Besides if you think about it, you two are kind of destined together."

"_Excuse me?_" Regina looked at her like she grew three heads.

Kathryn rose her hands in surrender "Well…it's been what?" she looked at her bestfriend waiting for an answer "4 years?"

"5…it's been **5 years**." Regina corrected her. "Kath… she didn't left anything for me to go on 5 years ago. Whatever _I_ thought we had was clearly not there."

"I think that's where you're wrong." Kathryn told her as she got up and headed to the door "I think she would've had sex with you before if her plan was to leave you there." She said before she heads out the office and let her bestfriend ponder to that statement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good Morning how was the case? Any beautiful ladies you met?" The brunette bumped her shoulder to her bestfriend playfully.

Emma chuckled at her "You won't believe me even if I told you." She gave the brunette some papers and tapes from her current work "check their backgrounds specially the works they've done. All of it, be thorough, I don't want to put someone in that position where a life hangs in a balance."

"Is there some emotion going on in there?" The brunette circled her finger around Emma's face.

Emma waves her finger away "I'm just doing my job Ruby. Now go do yours." She told her as she pressed the papers to her bestfriend "I'm gonna head out to the hospital."

"Hey! You haven't told me what happened yesterday yet." Ruby kept walking beside her. "So…" she waited because she knows Emma is about to break her silence.

"The Dean of Medicine, the woman who hired Langdale… it's **_Her_**." Emma vaguely told her bestfriend. Ruby just looked at her confused on what she was telling her "Regina, Ruby it's _Regina_." She sighed as she entered her office.

"Oh!" Ruby snapped her fingers as she pointed at the blonde "Regina… yeah…" she put her hands to her hips while she nods "Still has no idea who you're talking about."

Emma shook her head towards her bestfriend as she sighed heavily and think of something that Ruby will understand "Pie Lady?" she expectantly waited for her to figure it out.

The sudden change in the brunette's demeanor told Emma that she finally got it. "Holy crap! Are you serious?" she asked as she steps closer to the blonde's desk. "The hot-woman-who-never-called-you-back is your client? Wow! You guys are like meant to be." She sighed as she sat down at the guest chair "That's scary. You guys always meet after sometime."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Emma just recalled how distant and annoyed Regina was towards her.

"What was that?" Ruby noticed the blonde's gesture of defeat "What? She didn't remember you?"

"No." Emma shook her head "She remembers me…" the brunette looks at her urging her to continue. "There's something I'm missing… I don't know."

"Maybe because she wasn't expecting to see you. I mean….. 5 years." Ruby suggested to her.

"Of course she wasn't expecting to see me." Emma crashed down her chair "If she wants to she could have called me years ago." She explained to her.

"Which I don't get, by the way" Ruby crossed her arms "I mean what happened between the two of you?" she was really intrigued because Emma won't tell her anything since she last saw her Pie Lady. "You pissed her off?" she smiled as she saw Emma's irritated reaction because she knows she's about to break.

"I don't know." The blonde grunted as she covered her eyes with her hand after she sighed she looks back at her bestfriend with somber eyes "You know…. I never thought that I would still feel the same about her after all this years." She honestly told Ruby with a hint of happiness.

Ruby's smile widened as she heard the change in the blonde's voice. If it's someone else they wouldn't notice the change in a voice but Ruby is a voice analysis expert and when she's wants to find something she becomes focused. She raised her left eyebrow and gave Emma a glare telling her she knows something.

"What?" Emma asked her "Why are you looking at me like that?" she shifted from her chair feeling uncomfortable under the brunette's scrutiny. "Oh no… hell no!" she immediately rose from her chair and pointed directly at Ruby "Don't do that to me. This is our house…" she spread her arms gesturing around "You know we have boundaries here." She sighed as she fixed her table "I'm gonna go, I have work."

"Yeah, go ahead no one's stopping you." Ruby's smile spread wider if that's possible.

"Stop that." Emma told her as they walked out the office then she turns around and pointed at her bestfriend opening her mouth about to say something but it never happened. She composed herself "Nevermind" she waved her hand towards Ruby and started walking again towards the exit then she turns around again "Ruby, do I look okay?" she asks her bestfriend gesturing on her clothes "Yes..No?" she grunted and waved her hand "Why am I even asking?" she mumbled to herself and starts walking away again. "Do your job, review those papers and tapes and there are more coming!" Emma shouted to the brunette without turning her back.

"Oh… I'm sure." Ruby said loud enough for the blonde to be heard and walks to another room. Emma shook her head as she gave up and walks outside their building heading to the hospital to work with Regina.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emma grunted as the last future employee walks out the door. She cracked her neck to the left then right as Regina did a final view on the paper before she place it away somewhere the table. "I think she's a go." The brunette said as she stood up and went to the other side. Emma looked at her in shock then she shrugged and shook her head toward Regina, the brunette stopped walking as she looks at her "What? What's wrong with her?" she asked anxiously "She's smart, at the top of her class, and she's been to Hopkins."

"Yeah sure." Emma told her as she lay back to her chair "But her shoes doesn't lie." She blatantly informed her.

"You're not agreeing that she's qualified for this job because of her _shoes_?" Regina was furious by this woman's assessment. "I'm not looking for a model here Miss Swan." She felt contempt at the blonde's basis "I need you to find me someone that is _reliable_. Someone I can trust with the lives of people that will come in through those doors."

The brunette was cutoff as Emma immediately leans her arms at the table and looks directly at Regina "What do you think about her shoes?" she asks seriously.

The brunette was astounded by what the blonde was heading at "Miss Swan I don-"

Emma sighed as she leans back to the chair "I know just… entertain me." She smiled as she pressed her hands together on top of her lap as she waited for her to answer.

Regina growled at her but she gave up anyway "They're green?" she shrugged and looked at the blonde "it's a high heel… it pointy." She exasperated.

"Exactly!" Emma pointed and smiled at Regina "It's _stylish_." She answered.

Regina snickered at her "It's a crime to wear stylish shoes?" she arched her left eyebrow at her then pointed to herself "Then what does that say about me?"

Emma smiled as she looks at the doctor's legs to her shoes "Well Dr. Farley there…" she pointed at the door "wear stylish shoes and they must be uncomfortable. Only an incredibly shallow, insecure woman would be in pain all day long, rather than to wear a decent looking comfortable shoe and that's exactly the type you don't need around here." She sighed as she leaned her arms back at the table "You! on the other hand… it may be stylish but it's simple and you maybe busy but you're not usually the one who runs around doing test and stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina crossed her arms to her chest as she steps back.

"I'm not saying you're not doing your job." Emma took a deep breath trying not to piss the brunette off "I'm just saying that you keep your image well because your appearance reflects a lot to this hospital, which you're doing a fine job." She reasoned as she stands up and walks closer to Regina "You said you want reliable, right now I'm telling you that Dr. Green Shoes there will more than likely be concern on her feet aching than her patient when she starts working." Emma rose her hands in surrender letting the brunette know that she's rest her case.

It takes a few minutes before the Dean nodded towards her "I'll keep that in mind." She told her as she went back to the table and left the blonde beside the door.

Emma tapped her fingers at her sides contemplating if she should ask the brunette or not. _The hell with it_ she told herself "Would you like to have some coffee later?" she asked shyly as she waited for her answer then Regina sneered at her and shaking her head "Okay I understand that was a bad timing." Emma told more to herself.

"Don't do that." Regina looked directly at her with a glare.

"Do what?" the consultant asked innocently at her.

"You know what." Emma can tell by the Doctor's eyelid movement that whatever made her mad is about to be unfold and the blonde's right infront of the gun. "Don't lead me on when you're just gonna left me hanging." Regina flat out told her as she can't confine it anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Emma looked at her and was offended that she was to blame on something she has totally no idea on "What do you mean left you hanging? We both flirted with each other I admit that but I didn't left completely." She started feeling heat on her body with anger towards the brunette "I should be the one who's angry here."

"We flirted, agreed but at the end nothing happened between us." Regina was starting to raise her voice "Why?" she asked directly, it was the question that keeps bugging her all those times.

"Because I don't want it to be just a one night stand!" Emma said immediately without hesitating and was shocked at her own answer. Emma rubbed her hand on her forehead as she sighed heavily. "I like you, I really do. That's why nothing happened and I left a note so we can ta-"

The blonde was cut off by Regina's hand telling her to stop "What note?" she asked curiously.

"The note that I left with my number on" Emma was confused on what's happening. "I waited for months for you to call me back."

"There was nothing there." The Doctor reasoned with her "I checked, I double checked! I didn't see anything." She sighed heavily while she sat down.

"I wrote on a hotel paper with my number on it and left it beside you. I swear I-" Emma was explaining as she saw the brunette shaking her head telling her to stop.

"All this time I thought that you…." She drifted off about the images she wanted to do to the blonde as a punishment for what she did.

"What?" Emma looked at her trying to know what she's thinking "Forget _you_, just like that. Pfft! I don't think anyone will forget you." She smiled at her as she sat down opposite Regina. They both laughed at the revelation that just happened.

Regina covered her face with embarrassment "Wow… I don't know what to say."

Emma gave her a beaming smile "Well… you can say 'yes' to the coffee." She offered her and Regina matched her smile with her own as she nodded yes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Show Me Around**

"And that's the last one!" Emma announced once she closed the door of the conference room. She sat right across Regina and just stared at her. How she writes at her paper, how her hair falls around her face, how her chest…._Woah! Emma what the hell!_ The blonde straighten herself on the chair as she waited for the Doctor to finish whatever she's doing.

Regina can feel her companion watching her closely and it's starting to feel uncomfortable so she cleared her throat before she looks up at the blonde smiling like a fool. She arched her perfectly formed eyebrow as she asked her "What do you want Miss Swan?"

Emma's smile just grew wider because she knows from the tone of Regina's voice she's just entertaining her. She liked it when she's being called Miss Swan like that but definitely not when Regina is reprimanding or mad at her. She heard another throat being cleared by the brunette and that brought her back to reality "Uhmm… I was wondering if you're doing anything this weekend?" all of a sudden her hands are clammy, her heart is pumping fast, she feels like she's about to have a headache. Regina looks at her questioningly so she continued "It's just that… I just moved here and I don't have that much friends and the places are new to me so…"

"You're asking me to show you around?" Regina completed for her and the blonde gave her nod "Well, I do have somewhere to be…" she saw that disappointed look on Emma's face "but…maybe you can go with me. It's just a lunch thing anyway, after that we can go somewhere." She smiled as she saw Emma smiled at her too. "I'll see you on Saturday then?" Regina confirmed as they both walked out the room and exchanged numbers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Both women arrived early for their lunch. Before Regina could knock the door it had already swung open "You made it!" Kathryn happily hugged her bestfriend and immediately noticed the blonde standing beside them "Hey." She nodded towards Emma and was answered by a smile.

"Hi, I got you this." Emma handed her a box containing an apple pie which took her almost an hour to decide between a wine. Obviously the pie won, she reasoned that probably someone would already brought wine to Kathryn's lunch party.

"Oh, thank you but you shouldn't have bothered." Kathryn took the box from the consultant while she gestured for them to follow her to the kitchen "You on the other hand." She pointed at Regina "Is that your famous lasagna?" she tried to look inside the brunette's container she was holding.

Regina laughed as they headed to the kitchen "Yes, just the way you liked it. I know it's my only ticket in here." She smiled as she shook her head.

"Okay." Kathryn faced both of them with her hands on her hips being all business "I need help at the back, so can you two give me a hand?" it was more of a command than a request but Emma didn't really care. Kathryn continued on not waiting for an answer "Great, could you guys set the tables out back while I get the food ready." Regina grabs Emma's hand and immediately drags her outside.

Once they were outside they started arranging the area. Regina did the tables while Emma helped with the chairs. Emma met a few of Kathryn's friends and made small talk as they go around. While the others was engaged with their own conversations the blonde decided to use that time to know more about the dean. "So how long have you and Kathryn been friends?" she asked curiously.

Regina smiled at the memory "We've met while we were in college. There was this one subject where we sat next to each other and…." The brunette started laughing as she remembered the day "I wasn't talking to her for months. I mean I don't know her and it's only one subject that I actually get to see her." Regina explained as she gave the blonde a reason "so I didn't bother getting to know her." She sat at one of the chairs and started arranging the napkins as Emma followed her actions.

"So….what changed?" Emma asked as she waited for the story to unveil.

"She was actually late that day." The brunette ran her fingers to her hair as Emma hang on her every word. "We had this very boring Professor that has this monotone voice and he does this jokes that just makes the whole class wanna stab themselves….so you can imagine my delight during his class." Regina told her sarcastically.

Kathryn choose that moment to went outside and check on her bestfriend "What are you guys up too?" she asked playfully as she put the food down on the table. Both women looks at her like she knew they were talking about her.

"Talking about how we first became friends." Regina answered her bestfriend directly.

Kathryn gasps as she sat down and put her hands below her chin and smiled happily. "Oh! How could I forget that day." She laughed and pointed at the brunette "You ate all my sandwich!"

Regina's face turned red at the revelation, she's thinking of leaving that fact out of the story. "I did not! You gave it to me." She reasoned to them.

"I told you to have a _bite_ not to shove it all." Kathryn countered towards her as she remembered the moment like it was yesterday.

Emma was amused by the women's banter to each other as they continued talking about how they became friends.

"Okay! Emma this is how it happened." Kathryn looks at her directly like what she's about to tell her a fairytale "There I was, arrived _only minutes_ after the class started." She looks at her bestfriend confirming that she really wasn't that late. "There I was sitting next to her Majesty." Kathryn bows to her as Regina slaps her arm.

"All of a sudden she looks at me and asks 'how long do you think he will get to the point of the joke?' then there I was just looking at her." Regina pointed at Kathryn as she continued their story "Slowly she took out this sandwich then followed by a drink, like she's in a park."

"As I open my turkey sandwich…" Kathryn told Emma animatedly "Regina's stomach growled at me!" She laughed as she saw the look on the brunette's face.

"It did no such thing!" Regina tried to salvage her image from Emma. The consultant had already started giggling as she imagined the two. Regina bows down her head to hide her embarrassment as she mentally dug herself to a hole on the ground.

"So… me being nice and a generous person that I am." Kathryn told them proudly "offered her half of it. It took me a few tries to actually get her to say yes. She was so scared that she's gonna get punished by the professor." Kathryn laughed as she remembered her bestfriend's scared face during that time. "Which by the way she ate all of it in a matter of minutes." She pointed at her bestfriend playfully. "Including my cookie."

Emma and Kathryn shared a laugh as they saw how red Regina's face was as she gave Kathryn a deathly glare. "I find that very believable." Emma thought out loud as Kathryn looked at her questioningly "Well she did steal my pie."

"Really?" Kathryn looks surprisingly at her bestfriend "You left that part out of your story."

Regina cleared her throat "If I remember correctly, that pie wasn't yours either." She pointed at Emma as she made her point.

Kathryn looks back at the door and saw more of her friends coming in "We are definitely continuing this later." She told Emma as she got up and went back to the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rest of the party the three ladies continued talking to each other and spent laughing and having a good time. As the party died down Kathryn and Regina was at the kitchen cleaning the dishes when the brunette felt a hip bump from her bestfriend. "I like her" Kathryn said as she looks at the backyard to make sure that Emma was still there. "She seems worth a shot."

Regina smiled with sincerity at her bestfriend's blessing "I know." She took a deep breath as she looks at Emma busily cleaning the tables "I'm definitely giving it a shot." She agreed with Kathryn.

"And this time make sure you don't wait for years before you see each other again." Kathryn seriously told her. She really hopes that Regina won't have to wait for years to see Emma again.

"I don't think that would happen again." Regina said directly to her bestfriend as Kathryn arched her eyebrow asking her to explain. "She just moved here a month ago and she's asking me to show her around."

"Ahh that explains the impromptu plus one." Kathryn thought.

"Yes and if you don't mind…" the brunette trailed off as she smiled and prepared herself to reason with the blonde "we" she gestured to herself and Emma "were planning to…" she pointed towards the door.

Kathryn got the message and beamed happily at her "Oh! You guys have a date!" she clapped her hands excitedly "Yeah go ahead! Don't let me spoil your plans."

Regina's eyes grew wide like saucers and immediately look at her back to make sure Emma was out of hearing range. "NO! it's not a date. I'm just showing her around." She explained to Kathryn.

"Is that what the kids call it these days?" Kathryn teased her as Regina slaps her at the arm telling her to stop.

Emma finally came in with empty plates on one hand and trash on the other "Anything else you need help with?" she asked Kathryn.

"No it's fine I can handle it. Just put the plates on the table." She pointed as Emma placed the plates on the table and asked about the trash bag on her hand. "Uhmm… is it okay if you could bring those outside?" she asked shyly and heard Emma chuckled.

"Sure." Emma said as she went outside.

"Well isn't she handy. Wink wink." Kathryn pinched Regina's arm as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Stop! She might hear you. Don't scare her away." Regina reasoned "I don't wanna wait years again for her because I drove her away." She said "I mean who knows what changed on the past years." Regina looks down as Emma entered back again "Hey! You ready to go?" she asks the blonde.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to freshen up." Regina nodded towards her. When Emma was done they both finally said their good-bye's to Kathryn and left her home. As they walked towards Regina's Mercedes Emma can't hide her curiosity "So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Was all the brunette told her as she went to the driver's side.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emma laughed as she got out of the car and saw where they were. The brunette wasn't sure if her plan was a bad idea "We can go someplace else yo-" she was suddenly cut off by the blonde.

"No! no no no… this is awesome." She looks at the doctor with a beaming smile as they walked towards the entrance. "I just didn't expect you to bring me to an amusement park."

"Well there's always a first." Regina told her as they walk towards the rides "What do you wanna do first?" she asked excitedly.

"Uhmmm… I don't know you're my guide. So I guess you should choose." Emma gave the brunette her famous smirk.

The doctor nodded and pointed at the ride she was looking for "That one!"

Emma arched her left brow questioningly "A carousel?" again the consultant was surprised. She expected something more of a badass ride.

"When I was a kid carousels are always the first one I ride." She honestly told Emma as they wait at the line. "and also I like horses." She smiles at her as she tells the blonde a bit about herself.

Emma hadn't ridden a carousel since she was 8 and she didn't expect to actually have fun even if all it does is go round and round as the horse goes up and down. But Regina's genuine smile and laughter definitely made the ride more fun and meaningful than she expected.

After the ride Emma was excited like a kid again "What's next?"

Regina laughed at her giddiness "I think you should choose this time."

Emma nodded as she think of one "Let's try some games." She pointed at the booths and went to the shooting booth. "Okay, What prize do you want?" she asked Regina as she pays for her turn and sets the BB Gun on her hand.

"Amuse me." Regina said as she steps back and let Emma do her thing. She can't help but felt all warm and gooey inside as Emma try to win her a prize. She was impressed by the consultants shooting technique.

Emma tried really hard to be cool about it but the first few shoot she took she can't even hit anything. So she tried to move the gun a little to the right and it worked, she hit all of it and won a big prize "Yay!" she happily took the prize and gave it to Regina.

The brunette can't stop the smile that's creeping out as she accepted the unicorn that has a purple mane and tail. "Thank you." She said shyly as it was the first time she had received a prized toy from someone besides her father. "It's lovely."

Emma bowed at her "You're welcome your Majesty." She said like her knight in shining armor or maybe she is. "What's next?"

"I'm not sure. Let's walk around and take a look." Regina suggested as the blonde agreed. For minutes they walked around and tried different games until Emma suggested cotton candy. They sat at a bench and just basked under a tree. "Do you have any plans for our next adventure?" the doctor asked as she moved closer to the blonde.

Emma nodded excitedly as she pointed to the ride she's been looking at "There."

Emma and Regina sat next to each other as the brunette's unicorn sat on her right side. "Enjoy your ride." Said the guy as he closed the door and the ferris wheel started moving.

Emma chose that moment to get to know more about the woman beside her "So…what happened to you since the last we met?" she asked curiously as she saw Regina wrack her brain.

"Hmm...2 years after we last met I got the position on Dean of Medicine." The doctor told her proudly "How 'bout you?"

"Well…3 years after we last met my boss gave me a promotion." She smiled at Regina "Remember Langdale the guy you hired. We're actually both a candidate for that position." Emma smiled as she gave her that information. "How about your love life?" she asked shyly not sure if it's a good idea to ask the brunette that now. "You don't have to answer." She backed up as she saw the contempt on Regina's face. "It's just…. I don't know…"

Regina smiled as the blonde stutters "It's okay." She said as she sighed and leans closer to Emma "I uhmm…" she looks at her side to face the consultant "I just got out of a relationship." She honestly told her _there's no point in lying to her Regina_ she told herself.

"Oh! Well that…" Emma doesn't really know how what to say to that "sucks?" she told her anxiously. Regina chuckled at Emma's nervousness "I hope I didn't ruin your day." She told her as she bumped their shoulder together.

Regina sighed heavily as she looks at Emma and the sunset shining through her face as she realized they had already reached the top of the ride. _Oh you didn't ruin anything Emma Swan_ she told herself and couldn't contain it anymore. She reached for the blonde's collar and gave her a warm sweet kiss, it felt like forever as she waited for Emma's response but when she was about to give up that's when she felt the woman kissed her back but only for a brief second. It was over instantly as it began.

As Emma pulled away Regina immediately saw the apologetic look on her face_. Oh! Stupid why did you do that!? Now you're definitely gonna scare her away_ she berated herself as she slowly pull away. But before she completely lose her contact with Emma she felt the blonde's fingers under her chin and lift her face close to her and gave the brunette a soft gently peck on her upper lip.

"I'm sorry…" Emma sighed sadly as she ran her thumb at Regina's lower lip "I can't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What Happened?**

_"I'm sorry…" Emma sighed sadly as she ran her thumb at Regina's lower lip "I can't."_

Emma immediately saw the sadness in Regina's face "Regina I just…" she sighed, the blonde didn't know how to fix what she just did. She was caught off guard _Emma you ass! What were you thinking!? Now she thinks you rejected her_ Emma berated herself as she ran her fingers on her golden locks.

Regina waved her hand in front of her face like shooing a fog "No, please it's not your fault." The doctor tried to be nonchalant about it, make sure not to show Emma just how embarrassed she is. She bows her head looking at her lap then slowly looks back at the consultant "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No! I meant… you misunderstood what I said." Emma tried to explain but the brunette was just getting more confused "I mean…" she breathed deeply before she continued "I wanna get to know you more." The blonde said as she gave out a heavy sigh.

Regina gave her a smile but Emma can see the sadness she's trying to conceal. Regina shook her head as she looks away from the blonde "You don't have to explain."

They stayed quiet until the rest of the ride and decided to call it a day. The ride towards the blonde's place was relatively silent. Good thing she lives close by, Emma reluctantly opened the door but as soon as her right foot was out the door she looks back at Regina and gave her a smile "I really had a great time with you." The truth was this was the first time in months that Emma had actually spent a fun time with anyone.

"Me too." Regina agreed with her as she looks at her prized unicorn at the back.

"You should give it name." Emma suggested as she saw the brunette looking at the stuffed toy. "I really look forward to spending more time with you again." The blonde seriously and hopefully told Regina as she finally steps out completely from her car. "Bye, drive safe." Was the last thing she said as she closed the door.

Regina watched as the blonde walks inside and a smile graces her face as she felt that she didn't totally screwed anything with Emma. _If Emma wants to be just friends then I'll take it._ She opened the radio as soon as she started driving back to her place.

_Emma stood in front of me_

_Tellin' me what I'm supposed to be_

_Jackie loves to run and hide_

_Give her love, and she will die_

_Calling me, oh my oh my_

_Cross my heart and I hope to die_

_Bourbon streets and bicycles_

_Holding you in carnivals_

_Baby is my love too old for you?_

_Baby is my love too old for you?_

_'Cause Emma I'm for you_

_Emma I'm for you_

_Dinner bells and loaded gun_

_Innocence is bound to run_

_Enemies are playing from_

_But don't you touch that golden sun_

_Innoncence and sentiment_

_Is owned by hope its where you're at_

_Baby is my love too old for you?_

_Emma I'm for you_

_Emma I'm for you_

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it_

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it_

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it_

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it_

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it_

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it_

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it_

_Hell and silence, Emma I'm for you_

_Emma I'm for you_

_Emma I'm for you, you, you, you_

_Emma I'm for you, you, you, you_

_Emma I'm for you_

_Emma I'm for you_

_Emma I'm for you_

_Emma I'm for you_

_Emma I'm for you_

**(Emma by Imagine Dragons)**

"Crap! This might be harden than I thought." She slams her head at the steering wheel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Woah! Are you serious!?" Ruby asked her bestfriend "What were you thinking? I know you like her and she made it clear that she definitely likes you too." The tall brunette reasoned "So…would you please explain to me what happened?"

"Like I said, I want to know her more." Emma answered her "I wanna take it slow for a while." The blonde reasoned to her bestfriend "I just don't wanna screw this up. Okay."

"Okaaaay" Ruby said but stopped the blonde from walking to face her "But I think you should clear this thing to her whatever your intentions are."

"I know, I just… it's been years I'm sure there are things that have changed." Emma sighed as she thinks about Regina from before and the Regina she knew now. "I mean this time I don't plan on being away from her. This time I really want to make it right. I want to stay." Emma explained to her bestfriend. The consultant doesn't just mean 'to stay' in this town she also meant to stop running away from people that might meant something more to her. Because for some reason she felt a force that's making her stay and it seems like it's worth everything.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Woah! I thought you don't wanna scare her away?" Kathryn was confused by her bestfriend's actions regarding her story on what happened during their trip "I mean, I know you like her that much…."

"I know…ugh" Regina can't help it but be frustrated with herself "but have you ever met someone that just by looking at them you can't help but be enthralled and you feel this great force and you just have to go with it because if you don't you felt like going crazy." She sighed as she looks at Kathryn with her somber beautiful eyes.

Kathryn just looks at her with surprised eyes "Oh man! You got it bad." She gave her bestfriend a warm smile and squeezed her shoulder. She's happy that Regina felt this way about someone, truth is she have never seen the dean act this way to any of her previous relationships. Kathryn just wished she could help her "You did say she kissed you back, so….. I think it's gonna turn out alright." The blonde tried to make her feel better "Eventually."

"She did kiss me back." Regina agreed as she lay back on her chair "but she also said she can't….ugh!" she was absolutely mad at herself "I didn't even thought about…that maybe she's in a relationship. It's 5 years, how can I be so stupid." She berated herself as se covered her eyes with her hand trying to shut the world around her.

Regina's phone started ringing telling her she has a text message and when she looks, it was the last person she expected to hear from. "It's Emma she wants to have coffee on Friday." She tells Kathryn desperately asking for guidance.

"I think you should go and talk to each other. But! if you aren't ready then decline. I'm sure she'll understand." Kathryn told her although she was sure that Emma was supposed to be the one who don't wanna face Regina _I guess this is a good thing_ she shrugged at her thought towards the blonde "But whatever you choose I'll be here with you."

"I do wanna see her and explain and apologize….." she sighed as she stares at her phone "I'm also embarrassed to show my face to her." Regina honestly told her bestfriend as she contemplates on what she should do. She gave another heavy sigh as she twirls her phone on her hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Friday came and Emma was sitting on a table for two staring at her hot cocoa drink not knowing if Regina will show up. She didn't get any reply from the doctor from the three messages she left so she just decided to wait. It's already been 20 minutes and still no sign of a beautiful brunette or her black Mercedes car.

The blonde was losing hope but she told herself to stay and wait just a little bit longer. She ordered dessert to pass the time and started playing with anything she got her hands on after a few minutes her dessert arrived and the savory smell gave her a smile….that is until she heard someone clearing their throat. She slowly looks up and can't help the internal screaming she was having at seeing Regina in the flesh infront her.

"I'm sorry" the brunette sighed as she sits opposite Emma "There was a road block on my way here." Regina explained as she gave the blonde a smile and she knew she waited a long time for her and was ecstatic that she didn't left.

Emma waved her hand "Don't worry about it." The consultant was just happy that she showed up. When she looks down she couldn't help but chuckle.

Regina skeptically looks at her "What is it?" she asked nervously, _did I embarrass myself again?_ She thought to herself as she anxiously tries to look at herself and thinks through what happened since she arrived.

"It's just that…" Emma shook her head "You have great timing." Was all she said as she pushed her plate towards the brunette.

Regina couldn't help but join the blonde's chuckle "Well, that looks delicious." She said as she took a piece of her apple pie.

Emma rests her elbow at the table and supported her chin with the palm of her hand as she looks at Regina eating her dessert "You seem to have a magnet with pies." As she took her fork and joined the doctor eating their pie. "I'm glad you came" she seriously said as she gave Regina a warm look and a sweet smile.

Regina was silent for a few minutes as she remembered why she was there. It's because of what she did and what she could have ruined but before things begin to start awkwardly again Emma asked her like nothing happened "So… how was your week?" Emma just wants them to go back to where they were, being comfortable around each other. The beginning of what could be a wonderful friendship and maybe more. "I would really like for us to be friends."

Regina sighed because she knows she wants more but she also don't wanna lose Emma so she smiled at her "I would like that too."

"Don't get me wrong Regina. I do _like_ you…. It's just that" she sighed as she thinks of ways to talk to her "like I said before I want to get to know you more." Emma smiled at her "Let's just see where it takes us, if you're willing to try."

Regina looks at her for what felt like a long time and looks down at their table she nods to Emma's request. She tells herself that no matter what the result was it's surely worth it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina looks down and smiled as she reminisces the times she met Emma. She took another bite on her apple pie, the same apple pie that they first ate together. She saw it on a store on her way home and immediately bought it. _Emma _she whispers as she looks at her plate and ran her eyes to her left hand and stares at her silver wedding band shining on her finger.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! There was an addition to the ending of the last chapter (Chapter 6). Just want to remind those who didn't get to read it. **

**This is the last chapter! Thank you for reading, following, reviewing, and making it your favorite. Enjoy reading.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7: Reminiscing the Past**

It's been **almost** 10 years since Emma and Regina first met and shared their first pie. 4 years since they both sat and shared that apple pie at a coffee shop after their misunderstanding. Since then they have been friends, great friends. Emma has been the kind of friend that will be there with you when you need the most. Like if you want to murder someone she asks where do you hide the body? She have been the kind of friend that enters to your back door without knocking, Emma have been those persons and more, much more than she expected, much more than Regina imagine her relationship with Emma will be. The brunette looks back at her dessert as she remembers those times and it brought a smile to her face.

Her eye goes to her hand and stares at her wedding ring with a sudden sadness expression as she whispers _Oh Emma. _

"What was that?" Someone asked from behind her. Regina was so preoccupied thinking about the past that she didn't hear someone walking towards her.

"Nothing." The brunette says nonchalantly as she pushes away the plate and presses her hands on the counter.

Seconds later she felt a pair of hands on her back as it travels to her shoulder down to her hands. Regina stares at their left hand that bares their matching silver wedding rings. The brunette felt light kisses between her neck and shoulder and she involuntary tensed. The person behind her must have felt her tense because Regina felt the other person's hand tighten around her to comfort or sooth her. "What's wrong?"

Regina looks at the person she married with her squinting eyes "Why did it take you months to ask me out?" she breaths deeply as she repeats the question "Why months that almost turn into a year to _officially_ ask me out?" it's the question that bugs her from time and time again. _Was she not worth it enough the first time? What was it about her that she seems to be always on someone's waiting list? Was she a second choice? Third choice? Why did it take Emma, __**her wife,**__ months to ask her out on a date?_ And she only questions herself more when she accidentally saw Emma at a coffee shop a week ago.

From Regina's voice on the verge of crying and her contorted facial expression Emma knew something wasn't right and she has absolutely no idea what brought this sadness to her wife. "Honey what's wrong?" she asks worriedly as she sat down beside Regina and holds her hand.

"Don't you Honey me! Miss Swan!" the brunette angrily takes her hand away from the blonde. "Am I not good enough for you? Are you tired of me?" she asks as her tears pours down her face. "Why?" she sniffs as she clears her throat and looks directly at Emma "Why now…..when…" she just couldn't continue anymore.

Emma tries to touch her and hold her tight to comfort her but Regina would have none of it. "Regina please tell me what's wrong?" she desperately asks her wife.

Regina gave her a dry laugh and couldn't believe the nerve of this woman "Oh please I saw you with her!?" she finally lets it out with an accusatory finger at the blonde.

Emma was dumbstruck with the brunette's outburst. "Who?" she asks as Emma has no idea what the doctor was talking about but at the back of her mind she had an inkling on who it might be and that made her nervous. "Who's Her?"

Regina paced at the opposite of the counter trying to calm herself down "The one you're having an affair with!?" she shouted out at the open "Why Emma? Why there?" she cries and she felt like she could barely breath "Why at that coffee shop? Why in a place which holds something special to us?"she sobs as she remembered Emma with that woman at the coffee shop. The same coffee shop that she and Emma built their almost ruined friendship that months turned to an intimate relationship to partners for life.

Emma finally stood up and held her hands up in surrender "Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Seriously Regina, honey calm down for a second." She puffs air and looks at the ceiling asking herself _how did things got out of hand?_ She looks at her beautiful amazing wife with so much love and smiles at her as she slowly approach her on the other side of the counter but no luck as Regina walks far away from her as much as she can. "Will you please hear me first?" she asks slowly not wanting to hurt her wife more.

Regina stops her pacing and realizes that they have already switched places, much like their position from the first time they met. She nods at her as she evens out her breath and the rampage pulsing from every pulse on her body that she can feel. She places her right hand where her heart is and just tries to ground herself and convince herself that she needs to hear Emma clear things out before she lashes on her wife again. She deserves that much.

When Emma realizes that Regina has already agreed to hear her side, she stands directly infront of her wife with the counter between them. "Okay…thank you" she says as she takes a breathe thinking on how she should go by it "I guess I should answer one question at a time." She nods to herself convincing her that it's a good idea and it seems that her wife agrees with her "First question, why it took me months to ask you out?" Emma pushed her lips at a thin line as she contemplates on this. It took her a few tries before words actually comes out of her mouth "Because the third time we met you said you just got out of a relationship. I wanted to slow things down and as time passes by I wasn't sure if it was still the same on how you feel about me." Emma sighs heavily.

Regina looks at her as she slowly sat on the high chair "Why that long?" she asks curiously.

Emma looks down at her feet because she knows her reason was a selfish one _just tell her the truth_ she tells herself. She looks back to those beautiful chocolate brown eyes "I was selfish…" the blonde chews her lower lip as she continues "I wanna make sure I wasn't just a rebound." She honestly told her wife and she immediately saw the hurt on Regina's eyes "Regina you've been with Daniel for three years before we met the third time. I know you loved him and there is always a part of you that will love him." She says with such understanding that Regina can't stop the tears that runs down her cheeks once more "I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't a replacement."

"Oh Emma." Regina murmurs her name with softness and gentleness.

"That's why it took me that long because I knew what I wanted and to be honest I've always wanna ask you out since we first met." Emma smiles at Regina with such warmth that the brunette felt like her heart is melting. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like second guessing your importance and worth to me because Regina you are the most worthy, deserving, and important person that I have ever met." She says with such vindication that Regina couldn't stop the smile that graces her face.

Regina wanted to kiss her right then and there but something inside her stops herself as she remembers that they're not done yet. She clears her throat and looks directly at Emma once again and asks her the question that might break their marriage "Who is she?" she asks in such a low voice as if she's afraid to know the truth.

Emma gave her a smirk "She's a friend who owes me a favor." The blonde shakes her head as her plan was ruined by their meeting just being on the wrong time and place. She pushed the small box towards Regina "I asked her for that."

Regina didn't notice the box was just sitting there the whole time. Since Emma arrived she'd had a tunnel vision on her wife and was ready for retaliation. She looks at it skeptically "What is it?" she asked anxiously.

"Well you're never gonna know if you don't open it." Emma gave the brunette her famous smirk and a wink letting Regina know it's alright, that everything's gonna be okay. As the doctor slowly opens the box and Emma saw the confused, surprised, pure joy, and on the verge of another heart wrenching sobs she knew that it was the perfect gift. She walks close to her wife and stand besides her waiting for Regina to come back to reality.

As soon as Regina realizes what the gift meant she looks directly at the blonde's eyes asking for confirmation and Emma just gave her a nod "Really?" it was still a lot for her to take in but no explanation came to her for what she is feeling right know. It just felt like all the emotions of a person has hit her all at the same time. She throws herself at Emma immediately and gave her a bruising kiss. Lesson learned don't accuse your wife immediately, especially if said wife looks at you everyday like it's the first time she's ever seen you. That's how she always feels when Emma gave her that look, the exact one she's giving her now as the blonde puts her left hand around her waist and her right hand holds Regina's left between their bodies, very much like their first dance on their wedding.

_Hmmmm_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Like I'm in love with you..._

_Didn't have to run_

_I knew it was love from a mile away_

_But I had to catch ya_

_Runnin' through my mind all day, baby_

_They all say I'm crazy, 'cuz anybody, even when your father say_

_That "I can't be with you", I don't hear a word they say_

_'Cuz I'm in love with that girl_

_So don't be mad at me_

_'Cuz I'm in love with that girl_

_So don't be mad at me_

It took minutes for Regina to realize that Emma had played a song, the song from their first dance as a married couple infront of their family and friends. Emma beams at the brunette and gave her a sweet soft gentle kiss that radiates how much love she feels for her wife. The second kiss Emma gave her shows how happy she is to be with Regina, it wasn't too desperate but it was close enough to make her feel that she's losing her breath with how much Emma is kissing her with her soft lips and giving her lower lip a little bite that she just so loves. As they pull away from each other they just both sway to the music with their foreheads resting together.

_So what, you're from the other side of the tracks_

_So what, the world don't think we match_

_I'll put it down, and my love's unmasked, guess what?_

_I'm in love with that girl_

_And she told me, that she's in love with me_

_Now we didn't have to fall_

_But we fell in love to the bottom babe_

_Knowin' that I'd catch us_

_Like when you fell from heaven that day, baby_

_People always starin', but I don't even care nothin' about it babe_

_'Cuz since I saw your face, I've been starin' just the same_

_Mmmmm..._

It's been **almost** 10 years since Emma and Regina first met and shared their first pie. 4 years since they both sat and shared that apple pie at a coffee shop. And now "Happy advance 2nd Wedding Anniversary Honey." Emma tells Regina as she gave her a peck on the nose. "I hope you liked my gift?"

Regina looks at the counter and smiles as she saw once again the baby onesie with a design of an apple pie on the front. "The best gift." She says to Emma as she pulls her wife close to her and gave her a heated kiss as she cups her jaw.

Emma licks her lips as Regina pulls away "Since I put you through some shitty situation I think you should name our baby."

Regina was shocked and happy but she shakes her head NO "You're carrying our child. I think you have the right to name him or her."

Emma shrugs and insists that she should be the one to give their child a name "I think it should be you and the next time, when _you'll_ be the one who carries our second kid, I have the privilege to name our second child." She hopefully tells her "Deal?"

Regina arched her perfectly left brow "You haven't even birthed our first one yet and you're already thinking of a second child?" the brunette playfully tells her but Emma just looks at her seriously waiting for her answer. She sighs as she agrees with her wife "Fine…. If it's a boy…" she thought for a moment before she answers "Henry…. We'll name him Henry." Emma nods her head in agreement as they sway to the music.

_I'm in love with that girl_

_So don't be mad at me_

_I'm in love with that girl (Ohhh, oh)_

_So don't be mad at me_

_So what, you're from the other side of the tracks_

_So what, the world don't think we match_

_I'll put it down, and my love's unmasked, guess what?_

_I'm in love with that girl_

_And she told me, that she's in love with me_

_Now pretty lady_

_You'll always be my baby, baby, baby_

_It's so amazing_

_How you became my baby, baby, baby_

_My little daisy, come here_

_Let me rock you like a baby, baby, baby_

_Pretty lady, don't you know_

_You'll always be my baby, baby, baby_

_To the bridge..._

_Now don't it seem like these days_

_That everybody's got somethin' to say_

_But I don't pay attention to the talk baby_

_And I don't really care, if they stop and stare_

_'Cuz they'll see my number one_

_My number one girl_

_I told ya..._

_I'm in love with that girl (ohhohhh oh)_

_So don't be mad at me_

_I'm in love with that girl (oh no no)_

_So don't be mad at me (I don't care)_

_So what, you're from the other side of the tracks_

_So what, the world don't think we match_

_I'll put it down, and my love's unmasked, guess what?_

_I'm in love with that girl (that girl)_

_She already told me, that she's in love with me_

_Hahhhhhh, no_

_I'm in love, yes_

_I'm in love with that girl_

_I don't care_

_What people say, people say, uh_

_'Cuz I'm in love with that girl_

**(That Girl by Justin Timberlake)**

Emma whisperes towards the brunette's lips "You stole my pie….. and I stole yours." She said faintly as she smiles.

Regina smiled as she teased her wife "Borrowed."

Emma looks at her skeptically "Barrowing implies the eventual intention to return what was taken." She said matter-of-factly as she looks intently at her wife.

Regina gave her a slow warm full kiss and tells her "What makes you think I would ever give it back to you?" she whispered closely to her ear and looks back at Emma "You stole my pie and I stole yours." She says right back to her as the faint sound of 'She Just Likes To Fight by Four Tet' plays at their background.

The first few months of their relationship Regina didn't understand why Emma kept telling her that phrase. It took her months to realize that it was Emma's way of telling her _I Love You_. She learned that the blonde have always had a hard time expressing her feelings to anyone. So when other's say 'I Love You' Emma says 'You stole my pie.'

**.The End**


End file.
